Heartworm
by unexpected-me
Summary: "Because feeelings are alive and unfinished." A story where Law and Nami's feelings try to find the right place and the right time to be together.


Nami was fond of kids. That's the reason why she's working at a daycare center as a teacher. She never considered it as a work because she's very much happy with what she was doing.

"Okay children, that's all for today. Patiently wait for your guardians to pick you up, so that you could go home." Nami informed her class.

"Yes teacher." The children said in chorus.

The children went to play their toys while waiting for their guardians. Suddenly, Momonosuke approached Nami.

"Is there something you need, Momo-kun?" Nami asked.

"O-Nami, can you please play as the princess in our game?" The child asked in his samurai accent.

"Momo-kun, I'm your teacher, you should call me Nami-sensei." Nami reminded the child. "Why not ask Mocha-chan to be the princess? She's sitting there at the corner alone. You know it's a samurai's duty to make the princess happy, right?" Nami cooed.

"My fellow samurais, we shall make Princess Mocha happy and protect her with all our life." Momonosuke announced to his playmates as they run towards Mocha.

Later on, the each of the children's respective guardian came over the day care to pick them up. However, there is still no guardian coming for Mocha today. Her adoptive mother, Tashigi, is a marine and a good friend of Nami. She was a very caring mother, but her marine work made her busy. With her supervision, Mocha grew up to be a very kind child, but is sickly due to her weak body.

"Mocha-chan, is your mom going to pick you up today? I could drop you off if you want. "Nami asked as she sat next to the young girl.

"No need for that Nami-sensei. Mom told me to wait because she will pick me up, but if she's not available she'll send someone over." Mocha informed her.

"Mocha-ya. Nami-ya." Law greeted the two girls while he's leaning on the door.

"Dr. Law!" Mocha-ya run to hug Law's thigh.

Trafalgar Law is a doctor and is Mocha's neighbor. On the first glance, you would mistake Law as a gangster or someone with a dark reputation because of all his tattoos on his body, but in reality, he is the best surgeon in the town. Nami is also a good friend of Law. They met back in Nami's college days wherein she had to take Luffy, her best friend, to the hospital where Law is working. Luffy became fond of Law so he constantly drags him to hang out together. Although, Law seemed to be grumpy; he gradually warmed up at Luffy and her friend's antics and they became 'allies' as Law calls it.

"I came to pick up Mocha-ya. I can also give you a ride, if you want, since I'm heading over your house." Law informed Nami as he ruffled Mocha's hair.

"Oh, Cora-san is at our house again. I wonder when Bellmere-san and Cora-san is getting married." Nami giggled. "Come on, Mocha-chan. Law is our driver for today." She turned to the child.

"Yey! Nami-sensei and Dr. Law is taking me home, just like a family." The child skidded towards Law's car.

Nami blushed at the young girl statement. Indeed, she finds Law attractive. He was an epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome'. Oh, how she loves his messy hair, especially without his signature hat on. It was just so damn hot for her. His bad boy look is a turn on for her; she like manly guys. He being a doctor is just a bonus. In addition to this, Law is also good with kids and it's one of the main reasons why she's attracted to him. Though he has a dark humor that scare kids, he still plays with them at the park and constantly picks up Mocha whenever he's available.

However, as much as Nami likes him, she didn't want to admit it for she's scared that their friendship would be ruined. Plus, she is troubled that her mom, Bellmere, is dating Law's father, Cora-san. It would be awkward if they became family. She knows that her feelings for Law would hinder their parent's happiness, even though the two of them are adopted.

"Cora-san is proposing today." Law announced to Nami after they drop off Mocha.

"Eh?" She gasped in surprise.

"He told me yesterday. That's why he asked Bellmere-san to cook dinner for the rest of us." He said calmly with his eyes still on the road.

"Are you okay with it? I mean us being a family." She asked, but she felt stupid for asking such things.

"It's Cora-san's decision. Biologically, either of us is not related by blood, so we're not really going to be a family with us them getting married. Nothing's going to change." He said sternly.

"You're right." Nami shrugged.

They arrived at her house after few minutes. Nami's house is a simple abode with a big tangerine garden around it. Her mom's businessis selling tangerines in the town. Nami and Nojiko, her older sister, inherited the love for tangerines from their mother.

"Welcome home." Bellmere greeted the two of them. "Guess what is the good news for today!" She happily said to them.

"You're-"Law was cut off by Nami hitting his stomach with her elbow. She didn't want Law to spoil her mom's surprise.

"What is it, mom?" Nami asked innocently.

"We're getting-"Cora tripped over making himself flat on the floor.

"Married." Cora managed to say, even if he still hadn't stood up from his position.

Law sweat dropped at the scene while Nami giggled at her mom helping Cora-san, she finds the couple very cute together. She congratulated the couple, then, they all went to the dining table to eat the dinner that Bellmere made.

"Ahem! Bellmere and I have talked things through and we've decided that Law and I should live here together with you three." Cora announced.

"Really?" Nojiko asked.

"We're all going to be a family after all."

"No. I don't want to." Law glared at Cora. The three girls were surprised at what he said.

"I won't live here with you. I'm okay with you marrying Bellmere-san but I won't act like Nami-ya is my sister." Law continued.

"Eh? Tora-o doesn't want a beautiful sister like me? ~" Nami playfully teased.

"Nami-ya, I told you not to call me that."

"If you don't like that nickname, then how about Law-oniichan?" She batted her lashes and pouted a little.

"Law-oniichan. Live. Stay happy." Flashbacks of Lami, Law's late sister, visited his mind making him wear a sad frown in his face.

Normally, he would have tease Nami back when she's flirting him but he's no longer in the mood. He like teasing her and seeing her be defeated in her own game. He likes that she's fierce, a free spirit, greedy, intelligent, kind and very much beautiful. For him, everything she does is sexy. She's very dynamic and uncontrollable, which make him want her more.

His trail of thoughts was broken because of Nami's hand on his shoulder.

"Law, are you okay?" She looked worried.

He was surprised by what she asked.

"Yes, I am." He nodded, then he patted her head. "Just don't call me oniichan again, please."

"But why?" She's blushing from Law's affectionate pat.

Law chuckled at Nami's persistence. He leaned to her ear.

"Because I'm not into an incest relationship. I would prefer it if you call me 'Dr. Law' while weaeing a nurse outfit for me." He whispered seductively.

"I'll never do that! Go live somewhere else, you shameless guy!" Nami slapped his arm furiously. She was certainly embarrassed and he is enjoying it.

"They are really cute together, right?" Nojiko giggled.

Bellmere and Cora silently agreed to what Nojiko said.

* * *

Since Cora decided to live with Bellmere, Law left to live with his co-workers, Shachi and Penguin. He trusts those two so much, since they had been the best of friends during their Medical School days. Law's trust was reciprocated with loyalty given by the two. They call him 'Captain' because they were former soccer players while he was the team captain, back then.

"Captain, why didn't you live at Nami-san's house?" Shachi wondered.

"Oi Shachi, don't say that. Its like you don't want Captain here." Penguin hushed him.

"Nami-ya is a dangerous woman to be around. I prefer not to play with fire when I'm not in control."

"You're afraid that you couldn't control yourself if you live on the same house?" Shachi said.

"Nami-ya would hate me and I don't want that." Law reasoned out. "There's a perfect time for everything. You know I always get what I want." He smirked at his friends.

"I bet Nami-san wear skimpy clothes at home. Or maybe she walks around naked." Penguin teased.

"Oi Penguin, she's my woman. Don't imagine perverted things about her." Law glared.

"Oh, come on, Captain. It's not like you don't have fantasies about Nami-san." Penguin teased more.

"I heard you once while sleeping. You said 'Nami-ya, so good.'" Shachi added.

"Hey! I didn't do that." Law argued. His cheeks were starting to heat a little. Indeed, Nami often visit his dreams and kept him entertained. He's a man after all.

"Just confess to her, Captain. I'm sure she wouldn't turn you down." Penguin assured him.

"I'm perfectly fine with my relationship with Nami-ya right now. I enjoy teasing her from time to time." Law smiled at the memory.

"You should let her see Bepo. She loves cute things I bet she'll be happy." Shachi said while carrying Bepo, a baby polar bear.

A few weeks ago, someone left Bepo in front of Law's clinic, where the three of them work, then they decided to make it a pet. They also work at the town's most prestigious hospital, Donquixote Hospital, wherein the owner of it is Cora's brother.

"Ah! I know! Ask her to buy some things for Bepo with you. I'm sure she'd happily come and it's going to a date." Penguin cheered.

"That would be a good idea." Law agreed. He took a picture of Bepo in his phone then sent it to Nami.

 **To: Nami**

 **From: Law**

 _ **Found him a few weeks ago. Want to come with me to buy things for him today?**_

 **To: Law**

 **From: Nami-ya**

 _ **Aww, he's so cute!**_

Bring him with you. I want to meet him. Pick me up at 3pm. See you!

"She said yes." Law informed his friends.

* * *

Nami rummaged through her closet to find the perfect clothes. This was the first time Law asked her out without their friends. She honestly wants to meet his polar bear, but the thought of shopping with Law, she felt overjoyed. She felt like a teenage girl going on a date with her crush. Well, it wasn't really a date, but it doesn't matter. She is going to enjoy every second of it.

"Where are you going?" Nojiko asked her sister as she sat on the bed.

"Somewhere." Nami wouldn't tell her sister because she's going to tease her.

"Somewhere, huh? Are you going somewhere with a certain doctor?" Nojiko smirked at her sister's blushing face. She hit the bullseye. Her sister can't hide anything to her.

"Law just invited me." She answered softly. Then she told everything to her older sister.

"You should wear white." The older girl advised.

"Huh? Why white?"

"He's a doctor. I'm sure he has a thing for nurses and they wear white." Nojiko rolled her eyes.

"But Law would like it so much, then he'll tease me about it." Nami said in distress.

"Then show him what you're made of. Flaunt your curves in front of him. You're fine wearing bikini in front of your friends, but you won't wear a dress in front of your crush. You're really weird." Nojiko giggled.

"Fine, fine. Just help me get ready. He'll be coming soon." Nami gave into her sister's advice.

It's almost three in the afternoon when their mother called them to go downstairs. Nojiko was the first one go down.

"Hey Law! Nami will be coming down in a minute." The blue haired girl informed.

"Wait. You two are going somewhere? I thought you came here to visit me." Cora sulked.

"Nami-ya will be shopping with me for Bepo." Law showed the polar bear in his arms.

"Such a cute bear. It looks like a toy." Bellmere commented.

"Wow! Is that Bepo? He's so cute." Nami said as she walks down the stairs.

Law couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck dress which hugs her curves perfectly, but is not too revealing, it gave more room for imagination. She matches it with a brown knee-high gladiator sandals, which emphasizes her long legs. Her long hair was tied up into a messy bun with a ribbon and it made her look younger and cuter.

"Yes, so cute." He muttered.

"See Bepo, even Law thinks you're cute. You're so adorable." Nami thought he was complementing Bepo but he was actually pertaining to her. She continued to pet the bear.

Law swear he saw Nojiko giving him a knowing look and a smirk. He knew he should escape or her match making won't stop.

"Nami-ya, let's go." He hastily said.

"Where do you plan to go?" Nojiko asked.

"Grand Line Mall." He knew this girl is planning something.

"You know pets are not allowed there, right? You should just leave the bear here. I'll take care of it." Nojiko informed.

"Eh? Really? I thought I could spend a lot of time with Bepo." Nami said.

"It's fine Nami-ya. You'll have all your time when we go home later."

"Okay."

They left the house and rode Law's car. Nami was so nervous. Neither of them talked. She glanced at the doctor. He was not wearing his signature hat and a sleeveless yellow hoodie which showed all the tattoos on his arms. It was matched with a camouflage print jagger pants and black sneakers.

"Where's your hat? The one you always wear." Nami wondered, but she likes how he looks with messy hair.

"I left it. Shachi and Penguin said that it doesn't match my clothes today." He sighed. He feels there something missing without his hat.

"It's good that you listened to them." She giggled.

"Are you saying I don't have a good fashion sense?" He was shocked because of her comment. It was his favorite hat after all.

"You do have a good fashion sense but they're definitely right this time. You look hot without the hat." Nami gasped as she realized what she had just said.

"So you think I'm hot, right now?" His amused eyes turned to her.

"I- uh… Yeah." She whispered as she rolled her eyes, then stared at the car's window beside her.

"Well, the feeling is mutual, Nami-ya. I do find you alluring, especially today." He said.

She turned again to look at him. He is smirking at her. A part of her wanted to squeal in happiness because he complimented her looks, but doesn't want to look stupid in front of him.

"Oh! We're here at the mall." She decided to change topic to hide her blushing face.

They first went to the pet store, but apparently they don't have merchandise for bears.

"I can't believe it! It's a pet store and they don't have anything for Bepo. Their pet carrier and clothes were too small."

"It's because bears are unusual pets. Let's just think of a store where we can buy those things." Law said.

"Oh! I know! We could go to the baby section of this mall. We could get carriers and clothes there." She beamed as she led the two of them towards their destination.

"Law, look this one's cute!" She showed an orange overall with a small smiley in the side to him.

Law nodded. "It could fit Bepo. Put it in the cart."

"That yellow shark shaped carriage would be cool for Bepo. Law, let's buy it." She pointed enthusiastically at the carrier.

Nami likes shopping so much so she ends up buying a lot of things than what they originally planned to buy. Law didn't mind spending a lot; he was ready. He knew inviting her to shop would be very costly, but she's good at getting discount so he'd pay less. While they are in line at the cashier they saw two familiar faces.

"Hello Nami-san. I didn't know that you're already married." Viola, a parent of her student, said as she and her husband walk closer to them.

"Law. So your wife is my kid's teacher. Nice catch! You should let her meet our family members." Doflamingo gave him a thumbs up.

"We're just shopping for-" Nami was cut off.

"We know you two are shopping for your baby. It's obvious with all the stuff in your cart." Viola pointed out.

"Doffy, what are you two doing here?" Law asked, annoyed. He didn't deny their misconception about him and Nami because he didn't want to spend more time with his uncle.

"What's wrong with greeting my nephew and his wife? Though I'm quite hurt that I didn't hear that you got married and is having a baby." Doflamingo sulked.

"But-" Again, what Nami was going to say was cut off.

"Nami-ya don't talk to him." Law was angry. "Go away, Doffy." He snarled at his uncle.

"Let's go, Doffy. We don't want a scene here." Viola tugged her husband's sleeve. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Nami-san. These two aren't on the best terms, but do feel free to drop by at the mansion." She said apologetically.

Viola hurriedly pulled her husband somewhere. Law paid their bill; then carried what they bought. As for Nami, everything just happened too fast. She was mistaken as Law's wife and he didn't even correct it. So many questions were in her mind, but he seemed to be irritated at the moment so she stayed quiet.

"Want to come to my apartment?" He finally broke the silence. His eyes were really sad.

"Sure." She need to make sure he is alright.

* * *

The ride to his apartment was quick. His apartment was quite neat given that three men were living there. Shachi and Penguin seemed to be out. Nami made herself comfortable on the couch while Law handed her a juice, then sat next to her.

"Doflamingo is Cora-san's brother and my boss." He started to tell his tale. "I came from Flevance; I was the sole survivor of the Amber Lead Syndrome." There was despair in his eyes.

She quietly hummed as he continued.

"Doffy found me in the hospital that they owned. He has a habit of taking in children that were orphaned and have an interesting story. At first he was the one who wanted me as his brother, but luckily it was Cora-san who signed to papers and became my guardian. He saw my potential and wanted me to succeed the hospital so he made me study medicine, though I benefit from it since it was my dream to be a doctor. He and Cora-san are not really in good terms, even though Cora-san is his only blood relative, maybe it is because he can't manage his attitude. Doffy always tries to manipulate and control things. I've always hated his attitude, but I still respected him as a family member." He sighed.

"Recently, he tried to set me up with an arrange marriage but I declined. Seriously, who would want to marry a woman that is three times my age? We argued a lot about it. I almost resigned on my job because of that. I left the mansion so Cora-san followed me. He and Cora-san quarreled about that and they hadn't talked since then. Cora-san is suffering because of me." Law said in sadness.

"Cora-san doesn't look like he's suffering. He seemed happy with mom." Nami said.

"Cora-san loves his brother so much. He may not show it, but I'm sure he wanted Doffy to be at his wedding." He sighed.

"Well then we should just make sure he goes to the wedding. Let's go to their mansion I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you visit with your 'wife', right?" She said jokingly the last part to lighten the mood.

"You like the title of being my wife, huh?" He turned to her with a smug grin.

"It's your fault because you didn't deny it. Now they think we're married." She pouted.

"I wouldn't mind having you as my wife." He pulled her for a hug. "A sexy wife is definitely better than marrying Big Mom." His hands brushed over her slim waist.

Her citrus scent is intoxicating to him. He laid his head over the edge of the couch while his legs is stretched out on the whole couch. Nami was now on top of him with her head lying on his chest and he is still not letting go of her.

"Law?" Her cheeks were already rosy. She could hear his heartbeat, but her's was louder.

"Mhmn. Let's just stay like this for a while, Nami-ya." His eyes were closed as if he is lulled into sleep.

* * *

Nami hadn't heard anything from Law after their last encounter in his apartment. When she woke up in the morning, she ran away leaving him sleeping all alone. It's too awkward for her.

She wanted to stay there.

Cuddle for the rest of the day.

Tell him how much she loves him.

But she can't.

They are about to cross the line. She could feel it. What she felt for Law scares her. Love is overwhelming her.

The two of them were supposed to be friends, just friends. They're going to be a family; together with Cora-san, Bellmere and Nojiko. Although Law made it clear that he doesn't think that way, her mom always says that though they are not bounded by blood, they were bound by love. She knew it was the same for Cora-san and Law.

"Nami, can I talk to you?" Her mom asked.

She merely nodded.

"There is something wrong, right?" Bellmere frowned in worry.

"Mom. I'm sorry." She hugged her mom tightly. "I'm in love, mom."

"There's nothing wrong with being in love, Nami." Bellmere brushed her hands to her daughter's back.

"But I'm in love with the wrong person! I'm in love with Law." Nami sobbed.

"How can you say that he's the wrong person?" Her mom looked at her with confused eyes.

"You're not mad at me?" Nami was shocked. It hit her. She was the only one who's anxious about loving her soon to be dad's son.

"Why would I? It's Law we're talking about. I know he may look scary to other people, but Cora made sure he grew up as a good guy."

"That's the point he is your fiancé's son. He is supposed to be my step brother or something like that." Nami ranted. Bellmere chuckled at her daughter.

"I'm sure Law doesn't think that way. He made it clear that he doesn't want you as a sister." She smirked at her daughter. "Don't let this take away your smile. Don't give up. Good things are bound to happen. I don't mind you having a relationship with him; I'm sure Cora would support you too."

The weight of worries in Nami's chest suddenly disappeared as her mother said those words to her.

"Thanks mom." She hugs her mom even more.

* * *

Teaching at the daycare was a good distraction for Nami. With all the happy vibes she gets from seeing the cute kids, she stops thinking about Law for the meantime. He still hadn't contacted her again and she doesn't have the courage to text or call him.

"Nami-sensei, Dad said bring Uncle Law with you and visit the mansion soon." Sugar, Viola's daughter, said to her.

"You should visit soon, Nami-sensei. Dad doesn't like it if he's not followed." Monet, Sugar's twin, warned.

"You kids shouldn't take up on your dad's bossiness. Learn from your mom." Law ruffled the twins' hair. It was the daycare's lunch break so he drops by to see Nami.

"Law!" Nami gasped.

"Missed me?" He smirked at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tora-o-kun. I think it's you who misses me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." She smirked back.

"I certainly miss my wife. Though, I'm still hurt that I woke up without you in my arms." He emphasizes the word 'wife' loud enough for her students to hear.

"O-Nami has a husband?" Momonosuke's jaw dropped.

"Nami-sensei and Doctor Law are married!" Mocha squealed.

The other kids chatted about their teacher and the man beside her. Sugar and Monet bragged on how their teacher was their Aunt.

"Law don't say such things in front of the kids!" Nami elbowed him in the stomach. "You owe me fifty thousand belli for that! I should add it to the seventy thousand belli debt you earned from what you did in your apartment last time."

"Feisty and greedy wife, aren't we? I should have listened to Zoro-ya when he warned me about your good deeds." He chuckled.

"Shut up. What did you come here for anyway?" She pouted and crossed her arms at her chest.

"Well, I have a day off so I thought I'd visit my wife." Nami shot a glare to him. "But seriously, I'm here to talk about Cora-san's engagement party. We need to go to Doffy to invite him."

"Oh." She was slightly disappointed about his reason. "My acting skills would cost you. A hundred belli per hour." She calculated. If he's going to use her, she might as well gain something from it.

"Just be yourself when I introduce you to the family. No need for acting." He grunted. "I'll buy you a dress that you could wear during the meeting with my family. Would that compensate for this favor I'm asking, Nami-ya?"

"Two designer dresses and a pair of good shoes." She countered his offer.

"One dress and a pair of shoes." He bargained.

"Two designer dresses, a pair of shoes, a designer bag and a necklace. Consider your debt squared if you buy all of those. I trust your fashion sense with these things."

He paused for a while and to think. "You're so hard to bargain with. Fine. No more debts and charges for me." He sighed.

Nami is a manipulative, conning and greedy witch. A very dangerous witch.

But he likes the danger so much.

* * *

Donquixote Manor is located at the outskirts of the City of Dressrossa. It comprises vast expanses of land, outlined by the great quantity of plants and trees, but what makes is more majestic is the gargantuan building of the manor. The lofty manor has a substantial number of stories; each level comprises numerous rooms that are furnished with elegant, luxurious furniture and the Donquixote household's possessions and belongings.

Nami was flabbergasted; she never knew Law's family was this rich. The beachfront mansion of her former boss was nothing compared to what Doflamingo has. She looked at Law. He had been wearing branded clothes most of which from his favorite brand, H. Pirates Clothing Line, which was a very expensive brand. He has a limited edition yellow ferrari. She thought it was because he is a top payed surgeon, but it seemed his foster family was very much well off.

They were greeted by a bubbly woman dressed in a maid outfit.

"Law, you're back. Is this your wife?" The lady eyed Nami. "Oh! I remembered the first time I brought my darling, Sai." She said while remembering her love.

"Nami, this is Baby-5, a family member. Baby-5, this is Nami. We're here to talk to Doffy." Law introduced the two women vaguely to one another.

"It's nice to meet you, Nami. I'm like Law's sister here or somewhat cousin because he's really cold at times. Call me when you need something, I'd gladly served you." The woman chirped.

"It was also nice to meet you, Baby-5. Thank you for the offer I'll call you when I need something." Nami smiled at the older girl.

"I-I'm needed." Baby-5's eyes sparkled as she hopped to the halls. Law sighed at the usual outburst of his family member.

"Just ignore her Nami-ya. It's her personality."

"She's funny." Nami giggled.

They entered the large elegant door that leads to the master of the house's study room. Doflamingo seated in a golden chair was seen as they entered.

"If it isn't my favorite nephew and his wife. Come sit." Doflamingo greeted. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'll be straight forward. I'm here to invite you at Cora-san's engagement party as well as his wedding." Law said.

"And if I do not want to?" Doflamingo smirked.

"I'll make sure you do." Law glared.

His glare was broken when Nami slapped his arm.

"Law, that's not the proper way of inviting people. Doflamingo-san, I'm sorry for his behavior." Nami apologetically said.

"I don't need to be polite with him. Doffy is a bad guy." Law spatted.

"You should listen to your wife Law. It would be a disgrace to our family if you end up having a miserable marriage. We certainly wouldn't want Arlong's former officer baring her fangs. " Doffy smirked.

The mention of the name Arlong has shaken Nami. She hasn't heard that name for years now. Arlong was her benefactor. He made sure she was well taught in terms of sales, marketing and accountancy. When she graduated, she was the one who manages Arlong's amusement parks in the country. However, it had been discovered that it was just a front for his real business which is human trafficking and robbery. Nami was framed up for robbery because she confronted Arlong about his evil deeds. The lives of Bellmere and Nojiko was threatened, but they were all saved by the Mayor's son, Luffy, and Senator Jinbei. Right now, Arlong and his other officers were spending their lives in the Impel Down Prison.

Law knew that story and why was it brought up by his uncle. Doffy is testing how Nami would react and if they would drop their façade. Betrayal is one thing that his uncle wouldn't tolerate. Just like what he does to Baby-5's former suitors and fiancés, Doffy always make sure that their motives are checked.

"I'll assure you that your treasure chests are safe from my hands, Doflamingo-san. As a teacher, it is my duty to be a role model to my students so such riches would not swoon me over. I have proven myself not guilty for being part Arlong's crimes." She explained in an intellectual way.

"Good to know. We're not paying you to teach thieving skills to my daughters." Doffy smirked. "As for your invitation, I'm going since Corazon invited me yesterday. You know, we've talked again for quite some time now."

"What?! We came here for nothing?" Law was flabbergasted.

"Well, I wanted to see your lover to test if she is suitable to be part of the family so I asked Corazon not to tell you that he already invited me."

"Since when have you gotten Cora-san into ganging up on me?" Law said with an irritated face.

Nami giggled at the scene. She finds the scene cute. She thought that Law was like a little boy being bullied by his uncle.

"It's time you learn how much I value our family. Our little argument was nothing compared to how much my brother means to me. Besides, Viola made me realize that I should have arranged you to one of Big Mom's daughters than to her. " Doffy nonchantly said.

"Are you apologizing?" Law find it very weird.

Doflamingo laughed. "You should know very well that I don't apologize. You should be thankful to me. If we hadn't had that spat you wouldn't be able to make a move on your dear Nami-ya."

Nami again giggled.

"Oi Nami-ya, stop laughing." Law said to her. "We're leaving Doffy. Bring the whole family on the engagement and the wedding."

Doffy simply nodded, then chuckled as the two exited the manor.

"Your Uncle really does care for Cora-san, isn't that nice?" Nami said as she breaks the silence while they're travelling.

"Hmm. I guess. Honestly, I didn't expect it." It was really new for him that his uncle would show such kindness. Maybe it was really there, but it was clouded by other things. He was just happy for Cora-san.

"Kindness really shows when you least expected it." She pouted and said, "Though I'm kind of disappointed our stay in your uncle's manor was too short. We're both dressed up and everything but I hadn't even gotten to explore the mansion."

"We could just visit some other time. I'm sure the other family members would be fond of you. We can't really stay for too long since I have work for tomorrow."

"Really? I'll look forward to it. I like Baby-5, I think we'd be good friends." She like how he's open to the possibility of letting her meet his family not just for any errands.

"She could be annoying, but she's really nice. Oh, you should meet Buffalo. The three of us grew up together, we were adopted at the same year."

Law was in a good mood that time. He told her stories about the other members of the family. He even told her about his real family. The story of how his parents were the best doctors in Flevance; how much he misses his joyful younger sister, Lamie. After so many years that he lived, this is the first time he was able to share his full story and it was with her. Even his closest friends, Shachi and Penguin, just briefly knew his story. Law felt that Nami was someone he could share his life without worrying about how she would react. He knew she would keenly listen. She is someone he trusts so much.

He is willing to share his past for them to move forward to the future and make memories together.

* * *

The engagement party was simple yet crazy engagement party due to Zoro and Luffy laughing at Pica's voice which angered the older man. Pica started attacking the two which led to a sword fight between Pica and Zoro, which was won by the latter. Ussop, Nami's friend, also scared Sugar with his face and the girl fainted. Doffy became angry that he wanted Ussop to be three meters away from his daughter, but his wrath was eased by his wife Viola stating that it was only a child fight. Although, there were many fights, they have managed to be civil and are looking forward to seeing one another on the wedding day.

Nojiko, Nami and Law are the organizers of the wedding. As the wedding day became nearer, the engaged couple became more anxious if they have enough money and if the plan were perfectly set. Doffy offered to help with the expenses Corazon insisted that they could handle everything very well and it is his way of being independent. However, Doffy still insisted on that the venue of the wedding to be a more luxurious and bigger garden. Cora and Bellmere took his offer. This change has doubled the workload for the organizers. Law had to take a leave at the hospital to make invitations. Nami was lucky enough that it was summer break and she could deal with their suppliers for the wedding, while Law happily escorted her every time. Nojiko went to food tasting with Baby-5, Doffy wanted a family member to help, they went from one restaurant to another finding the best chef they could afford.

"I can't believe organizing a wedding could this be tiring." Nami complained as she let herself drown in the softness of the sofa.

Law handed her an orange juice. "We still haven't found an emcee for the reception; the invitations are still not sent and the wedding is in two weeks. If it wasn't for Cora-san I wouldn't be doing all of these."

"Let's just contact Morgan Express, they're the best ones in delivering stuffs. I'm really thankful you use your artistic skills to make all those invitations. I didn't know doctors could design and ribbon invitations so elegantly." Nami began to dial up Morgan Express' number on the telephone.

"Jora-san taught me, Baby-5 and Buffalo arts and craft when we were younger. I never expect I could use it."

"Thank you Law for everything... Oh! Hello Morgan Express. I need you to..." Nami continued to negotiate on the phone.

Law find it really cute when she tries to do things her way through negotiation. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'll go out and order food. Just rest here and wait for me." Leaving Nami nod and blushing at him.

Law came back after thirty minutes with a box of chicken wings and a box of fish and fries from the local fast food chain. He hastily prepared the plates and drinks for the two of them.

"I've been wondering. Where's Bepo, Shachi and Penguin? I mean I'm hanging out in your apartment for a week now and I haven't seen them come home." Nami said.

"Last week, Jean Bart invited us to go to his vacation house. Given my busy schedule for the wedding, I let Shachi and Penguin go. They bought Bepo so that they could take care of him."

"Too bad Bepo's not here. He could be my stress ball at times like this." Nami sighed.

"You know what could relieve your stress?" Law slowly moved towards Nami.

"Turn around." He ordered. Nami complied and turn her back.

Nami felt his hands brush over his back to her shoulders, then he gently massages her shoulders. His touch relaxed every muscle in her body, except for her heart. When he finished the massage, she forgot all the stressed that they experienced these past few days.

"You like to spoil me, don't you?" Nami gave him a smile.

"Anything for Nami-ya." She laid her head to his shoulders, then they just watch movies on the couch.

* * *

Every girl dreamed of their wedding day. But, little did the girls know when a man truly loves you, he'll be living his dream wedding with her dream woman. Corazon nearly cried as he saw Bellmere walked down the aisle. Doffy did his best not to let his brother embarrass himself and ruin the wedding by lecturing his brother proper ways to be the groom before the wedding started. But, apparently his brother cannot hold back his tears. When Bellmere reach Cora, she wiped the tears off his face. That's when Doffy knew, his brother married a woman who will take care of him forever.

Cora and Bellmere felt like they're both living their dreams. Marrying the one you love in front of the people you cherish is their dream. They were both glad that everyone can witness as they said their vows to one another.

"Bellmere, I know I'm very clumsy but I promise I'll spend the rest of my life keeping you happy. I will love you when we're together and when we are apart. I will do my best to support you and your daughters. I will respect our differences for it is the reason why I fell in love with you. Do you take me as your lawfully wedded husband?" Cora said with his eyes full of love laid on the bride.

"Yes." Bellmere smiled.

"Rocinante, I choose you. To be by your side and to love you with all my heart. I know my days with you and my daughters and Law will be happy. I will marry no hesitation. I love you."

"I now pronounce you husband and bride. You may kiss the bride."

Cora and Bellmere shared a kiss to show their love to the people present at the wedding.

"To the reception! Let's get some meat." Luffy shouted. Then the people laughed at his antics, except for Doffy which apparently gets annoyed by Luffy for no reason.

"So, we're siblings now, right?" Nami sneered at Law.

"We've been dating all this time and you still want to be my sister. " Law begrudges.

Nami gave him a peck on his lips. "You're too hot to be my brother. I guess you qualify to be my boyfriend."

Law pulled her to share a deep kiss. Nami's soft lips gave warmth to Law. He was so happy he can officially call her as his. Though, he says it often, but now with her consent. The thought of being officially couple was important to the two of them. It was security and courage for Nami because she's finally broke their unending push and pull of feelings. For Law, it was companionship and trust; he now have someone he could share his world and love unconditionally. They may have a lot of differences, like their foster parents, it help them meet into an understanding. They both know that this love is mutual. They're both looking forward to where their love would lead them.

When you love, getting to know one another is an important process. It may lead to frustrating moments but if you two are for each other your feelings will eventually intertwine.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a long time since I last uploaded here in so I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. Feel free to tell if there are mistake, so you can help me improve this story and my writing. I am constantly updating this fic, whenever I notice mistakes. Thank you for reading.


End file.
